


Stamina

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys tease Ryan about not having enough stamina. When you both are alone in the office later, he sets out to prove them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

“So has anyone seen any rare occurrences yet?”

You all groan. “If you ask that one more time, I will stab you,” you say.

You joined this episode to sit in for Jack and you were hoping to just relax and enjoy a game of Minecraft with your friends. It has been a particularly busy week. Tons of gaming news, tons of prep for some other projects going on, and not much you and Ryan time. He had been busy as well, and it’s starting to take a toll on you.

You’re so used to regular sex that going without is driving you crazy.  

“Oh, she’s full of the vinegar today boys,” Gavin says.

“Shut up, Gavin,” you say back.

“Is it finally happening?” Ray asks. “Are you finally morphing into the Mad Queen?”

“No, you know what it is,” Michael says. “I bet Ryan isn’t putting out. She’s always cheerful when they’ve banged.”

“What about Ryan not putting out?” Ryan asks.

“You tell us, man,” Michael says. “Your girlfriend is wound up. Are you putting out?”

You glance over at Ryan out of the corner of your eye. He’s staring at his screen but you can see the wheels turning in his head as he tries to put together a good comeback.

“Can we go a day without talking about Ryan having sex?” Geoff asks.

You take back what you said earlier, you’re not going to stab Geoff. Michael and Gavin, yes. You might just stab them.

“Why don’t we ever talk about me having sex?” Ray asks.

“It’s because you don’t have any,” you say with a smirk.

“Evidently neither do you,” Ray responds.

Great, now Ray is on the list of stabbing victims.

“Maybe they are banging, but it’s not good,” Michael says.

“Maybe it’s not lasting as long,” Gavin says. “Ryan, you can’t finish within a minute. Your poor girlfriend. At least give her five or six minutes.”

"Five or six minutes?” Ryan asks. “You like to go for all of it, huh? Gavin, sometimes you have to go 20% for a little while. You gotta establish a rhythm." You can’t help but smirk at Ryan. He catches your eye and throws you a wink. The idea of Ryan establishing a “rhythm” gets you a little hot and bothered. It doesn’t help that he’s wearing a pair of snug jeans and that damn tight, blue t-shirt. 

“I can last longer than that!” Gavin immediately declares. “You’re the one who can’t last.”

You hear Ryan snicker and you see him roll his eyes. “Nice comeback. I’m not you, Gavin,” he says. “I’ve got amazing stamina.”

As much as you want to change the subject, you feel it’s your duty to stick up for your boyfriend. “It’s true,” you agree. “I could give you examples, but I think Geoff might quit if I do.”

“I will fucking walk out of this office right now if you give examples,” Geoff confirms. “Stooooop talking about your sex lives. For the love of God!”

“Fine, no examples then,” Ray says. “You ruin everything, Geoff.”

The game continues on and all talk of sex lives stop. At least for a little while. When the Let’s Play finally wraps, you have to get back to your desk. You lean in to give Ryan a quick kiss as the guys leave to take a break. He slides his arms around your waist and pulls you into his lap. His mouth attacks yours hungrily and it takes you by surprise.

When you pull away, you look at him curiously. “What was that for?”

“It’s been too long,” he says, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on your skirt. “Also, I appreciate the backup on that whole stamina thing.”

You shrug. “No big deal,” you say. “It’s true. Your stamina is impressive.”

He smirks. “I’m sure I can do better,” he says, his hand slipping under your skirt.

You hit it gently. “Stop that,” you say. “Not in the office while everyone is here.”

“What about later, when they’re not?” Ryan asks, eyebrow raised questioningly. “You’re still working late tonight right?”

You can’t help but smirk back at him. “Maaaybe,” you say, sliding your arms around his neck. “What do you have in mind?”

“When everyone leaves, come see me,” he instructs. His voice is low now. That same deep voice he always uses during sex. It makes you ache when he talks that way. “We’ll put my stamina to the test.”

“Mmm...can’t wait.” You lean in to give him another kiss.

“If you two don’t fucking separate right now I’m going to pour this water over both of you,” Geoff threatens as he walks back into the room.

You laugh and hop off Ryan’s lap. “See you later,” you tell him with a wink, before heading back to your desk.

\--

The rest of the day unfortunately is not that great. By the time the evening rolls around and people begin to leave, you’re ready to strangle someone. Deciding to call it a day before you go completely insane, and wanting to see your boyfriend, you leave your desk for the first time in hours to seek him out. He’s in the Achievement Hunter office of course, along Michael and Gavin who are recording Play Pals.

From the sounds of it though, they are almost finished so you drop yourself on the couch with a sigh.

Ryan notices you and smiles, but he’s wrapped up in editing his own stuff so he barely gives you a wave. Somehow even with Michael and Gavin yelling you manage to doze off on the couch. You only only wake up when they start to get their stuff together.

“Ryan, your girlfriend is exhausted, take her home already,” Michael scolds.

“Soon, I’m almost done with this,” he says. He looks completely engrossed in the video he’s editing.

“I can drop you off at your place if you don’t want to wait for his slow ass,” Michael suggests.

You wave sleepily. “I don’t want to move,” you say. “It’s fine. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?”

“Hell yeah,” Michael says excitedly. “We haven’t done a dinner with all of us in a while.”

“Oh yeah, I should probably tell Meg about that,” Gavin says as they walk out of the office. Michael insults him as they go, slamming the door shut behind him.

The room is silent for about a minute before you hear Ryan take off his headphones. “Finally!” he exclaims, getting up from his chair. “I thought they’d never leave.”

You smile as he stalks across the room towards you, a hungry look in his eyes. You’re suddenly not very sleepy anymore and you sit up on the couch. He’s on you within seconds, his lips urgently seeking yours as his hands slide around you. You shift on the couch and he settles between your legs.

“You said something earlier about proving your stamina?” you purr when your lips finally separate.

He grins. “Well,” he says. “It has been awhile. I know how wound up you are.” He slides his hand under your skirt and you don’t stop him this time. “So I say, we don’t leave this couch until you’re thoroughly satisfied.”

You moan as his hand rubs against your thigh. “Sounds good me,” you say, spreading your legs wider for him. His mouth is on yours again and his hand grips your thigh for a moment. He breaks the kiss only to roll your bottom lip between his teeth.

“Good thing you wore a skirt today.”

Your chuckle turns into a groan as you feel him pull your underwear down. You bend your knee so he can shimmey it down and off one leg, leaving it wrapped around the other one. His fingers are rubbing against you then, causing you to moan and bite your lip to keep from crying out. In no time you’re slick and ready for him.

He withdraws his hand to undo his jeans and you reach down to assist him. His erection springs free and you can’t help but wrap your fingers around him, giving him a few hard strokes. He gives a deep grunt and then his fingers are on you again, rubbing your wet folds roughly.

You moan and arch into his hand. His cock slips from your fingers and you feel it rub against your inner thigh as he continues to work you with his fingers. His mouth falls to your neck and he sucks greedily, leaving a small, red mark.

“Please...it’s been too long…” you beg, thrusting against his cock desperately. He grins and moves his fingers away. You feel him stroke himself a few times before the head of his cock is pushing into your pulsing flesh. You try to hold back, but can’t and a long moan escapes your lips as he fills you completely.

He also moans and the sound sends a shudder through your body. Knowing you are the cause of such a primal, guttural sound stirs something inside of you and you wrap your legs around his waist. He doesn’t move right away. He lays there, buried deep inside of you, his mouth seeking yours. You kiss him back hungrily, adjusting your hips to try to create some sort of friction.

He gets the hint and begins to move slowly. At first it’s a few minute thrusts, but soon he’s sliding in and out of you smoothly, adding an extra small thrust on his way in. It forces him as deep into you as he can go and you moan again. His hands bunch up your skirt as he goes to grab your thighs. His mouth is massaging yours expertly, his tongue slipping into your mouth to taste you.

One of your hands goes to bury into his hair, knocking his sunglasses off. The other grips his shirt tightly.

He picks up the pace.

Something about the angle is perfect and his cock is brushing your spot on every thrust in. It’s been awhile since you two have done this and you don’t typically last long anyways. You know your orgasm is fast approaching. You move your hips up to meet his every thrust now and while his pace is quick now, his thrusts are still just as deep.

 “You’re close, aren’t you?” His voice is rough and strained, like he’s trying to not speak loudly. You manage a nod, tugging him forward into another kiss. He clutches your thighs tighter, his fingers digging into your skin.

“I’m going to…” You don’t have time to finish your sentence before the waves of pleasure are hitting you full force and you’re bucking against him wildly. He stifles your moans with his mouth, kissing you until your head is spinning.

When you finally calm down, you realize he hasn't come yet. He slows his trusts and kisses you leisurely, as if he has all the time in the world. His hand moves from your thigh to worm its way between your bodies. His thumb seeks your clit and you can’t stop yourself from crying out as he rubs it roughly.

“Shhh…” he warns, his lips dragging along your chin.

“I-” You want to give him a snappy comeback for thinking you can keep quiet when he’s moving his thumb like _that_ but the words die in your throat. His cock is still inside of you, and it doesn’t look like he’s going to be stopping any time soon. Instead, you bite your lip to hold back a moan.

“Good girl…” he smirks.

You're rocking against him constantly now and his hips have picked up their pace again. Your body is drenched in sweat and your clothes are sticking to you uncomfortably. But you don’t want him to stop because you feel another orgasm building.

He’s panting into your ear now as he rests his forehead against your temple. His thumb is rubbing you furiously and you realize he wants you to come again. He wants you to unravel a second time before he can finish. You don’t know why, but the thought makes you groan again and you move against him as much as you can. The couch really doesn’t offer much room for both of you.

“Come on…” he urges you. You wonder if there is something in your face that gives away how close you are. You can feel him watching you, his blue eyes intensely taking in your disheveled appearance. “Come for me again. I love when you come for me.”

That does it.

This time not even his mouth can muffle your moan, but that’s just fine because then he’s coming finally and his grunts and moans and swears overpower any noises you’re making. His hand stills as he rides out his release and eventually his hips slow down and stop.

“Shit…” he mumbles.

“What?” you ask with a breathless chuckle.

“Wanted to try to get you for a third,” he says trying to stop panting. You wonder if Gavin’s jokes about his stamina actually bothered him more than he let on. “Also I think we were loud.”

“I think we’re okay,” you say. “Mostly everyone is gone anyways.”

He gives a small sigh of relief before nuzzling your neck. “I could spend days inside of you,” he purrs, tracking a line from your neck to your ear with his tongue. You shudder.

“Maybe some other time,” you tell him. “Have I mentioned how uncomfortable this couch is for sex?”

He chuckles and detaches himself from you. “Let’s go home,” he says.

As the two of you put yourselves together again, neither of you notice Gavin’s computer is still on...and so is his microphone.


End file.
